Such a profile must allow the turbine to produce the desired output and, for this, it must be such that the air flow around this profile is clean, that is to say substantially such that it does not cause any turbulence that is harmful to the overall output. In addition, it must withstand high mechanical stresses and allow the latter to be distributed in the blade so as to prevent premature wear of the latter. In other words, the aerodynamic profile must make it possible to optimize the aerodynamic and mechanical performances of the blade.
Furthermore, the profile must be able to be correctly installed on the root of a complete blade and be able to be manufactured without excessive difficulty. In particular, for application to turbojets, the profile must allow the installation of a cooling circuit so as to ensure the thermal integrity of the blade, that is to say to prevent zones overheating, in the field of operation of the turbojet.
The object of the invention is to propose an optimized aerodynamic profile of a turbine blade, capable of satisfying these objectives.